


Bicentennial bot

by Spoonsie2



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Cyclonus - Freeform, Feels, Galvatron - Freeform, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Kinda, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending, minor Optimus Prime, minor Rodimus Prime, written before TLK came out so I guess it counts as an alternate timeline now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsie2/pseuds/Spoonsie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In sad mood? Write sad otp fic. Genius.</p><p>Set after "Age of Extinction".</p><p>EDIT 05/03/2018: Howdy fella's I decided to revisit this fic and give it a touch-up! Hope you enjoy it! I know I did, and by that I mean I held back sniffles as I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicentennial bot

He gazed down at the planet this small rock orbited.

Earth was it?

He barely remembered all it held were frustrating and bad memories, after all, he died there.  
Twice.

He had also been reborn there, taking advantage of the small bipedal organisms stupidity, vanity and ignorance to gain a new powerful body.

Galvatron was stronger than any foe who had come to him.

Time had become an unfathomable illusion to him, no spark meant he had no life to lose.  
It was thrilling, exhilarating.  
No fear to hold him back, but plenty of fear, dripping from his enemies as they struggled to evade him.

He remembered picking out his current second-in-command too, he’d needed a new one.  
Past lieutenants had… failed him and the position was open.

The purple seeker stood out amongst the others who he tried out for the position, they had failed in their task to prove their loyalty, their dedication. They were weak and faltered, he’d remembered setting up these ‘tasks’ more for his own amusement but they really did weed out the weaklings.  
This one had proved to be ruthless and thorough though. Dedication and power pushed him through each task like it was a breeze. He was almost mesmerising to watch effortlessly slicing down some Autobot patrol, not once taking advantage of another Decepticons mistake and taking credit for their work, no, this one was too good for that. He had no need to ride on the backs of others, it was quite thrilling to watch.

Cyclonus became SIC of the Decepticons easily.

Countless other Decepticons had stood before him and died. 

They used to be dying to the Autobots but the time he no longer saw had begun to take its toll on him and he began attacking many different things, including them sometimes.  
Not that he even knew he was doing it anymore.

Why were they all cowering before him? He hadn’t even scolded them yet. Weak. They had to be. Right?

Galvatron had left Earth and lead the Decepticons against many different planets gathering energy to defeat the Autobots outright and continue Galactic conquest.

Still, he had made a good choice with Cyclonus. 

He stayed with him ever-present and loyal to a T, he notified him of oversights and monitored the activities of the lesser ranks, whipping them into shape and order.  
Literally, a lot of the times, his skill with an energized whip was quite impressive.

During another interaction with the Autobots, Galvatron had become distracted mocking one who he had once called brother

"Look at you!" He remembered cackling "You look so tired"

The fact that a few million years had passed didn’t factor into his processor at that point, even if it did he’d barely felt them.  
He was so distracted with gloating that his brother’s orange replacement had snuck up behind him and unaware of his sparkless form attempted to stab him.  
Also somewhat unaware of said nature Galvatron had been surprised to see the younger, also flame patterned, Autobot looking somewhat petrified as his blade had impaled Cyclonus in the shoulder struts rather than him.

His second willingly acted as a living shield.

After that he had gotten angry at the SIC for abandoning his post to ‘protect’ him, berating him for how pointless the gesture was.  
He had no spark for them to snuff.  
Cyclonus seemed half-shocked and a little nervous during the reprimand. His rather stoic look vanished with a sudden flush of shy pride when Galvatron told him how stupid and damaging to the Decepticon cause it would be if he died, things would go to the pits, he was one of the few mechs who could whip an army into shape.

After the shouted compliment Cyclonus became elated in his work and a bit quicker. Galvatron noted how his minor praise had motivated the Seeker so.

He’d begun complimenting the horned bot more.

He found he began to enjoy it.

Only Cyclonus got motivated by his words, the other Decepticons weren't so.  
Cyclonus trusted and believed him enough for such praise to hold weight with him.  
And that mattered.

Galvatron didn’t lie he felt possessive now. Made a point of using his own body to protect Cyclonus from another swipe off the new Prime having finally replaced his decrepit predecessor.  
Totally unharmed he beat the younger mech down for trying to damage his SIC.

Later that night Cyclonus had held his servo and stood nestled into his side.

That same night Galvatron held his servo tight in response.

He felt no fear, but he felt the joy and pride at this motion. It made him feel good, it made him feel like there was nothing unconquerable, nothing beyond their reach.

They never left each other’s side from then on. Cyclonus remained his constant as many other ‘cons came and died or left or defected. Galvatron never let go.

He held onto Cyclonus just as much as he held on to him.

He rewarded his SIC as much as possible, a malleable Transformium allowed him to make Cyclonus as happy as he wished and Galvatron gave everything he could just to catch a glimpse of a smile.

Cyclonus never let go.

Time had worn down on Galvatron's psyche. Cyclonus still hadn’t left. Decepticons cowered before their own leader while he stood proud and steadfast.

Galvatron was sometimes aware of his ‘moments’ where he lashed out unpredictably and it made his temper worse. 

He was strong and powerful, not a raving lunatic but it was beyond his control sometimes.

He was feeling fear for the first time in aeons and it was fear… of himself...

Had it really been that long?

Cyclonus, please has it really been that long?

At least he was still there.

Galvatron had ultimately turned his temper on the seeker a few times and he hated himself for that, he didn’t even need to fuel yet his tanks roiled and rebelled in sheer disgust as he realised he’d turned on him.  
Yet Cyclonus still consoled him and assured him he would not leave.  
Not now Galvatron needed him.  
He whispered that he understood, he cared, he knew he didn’t mean it.  
It didn’t matter, Galvatron nodded and thanked him yet he still felt a somewhat familiar coil of self-loathing settle within him for what he did. He only pretended for Cyclonus’s sake.

When he turned this rage on the Autobots or their enemies they rode a wave of devastation and often, Victory.

Hand in hand like heralds of death, doom, devastation, destruction and other foreboding words and it was perfect.

Oh, how he wanted to land down on the planet before him and wreak such havoc again. The furious whirlwind of irrational rage bubbled around his body again and he began to angrily kick moon rocks around.

When a hand reached to his shoulder Galvatron snarled, whirled around and grabbed it tight feeling brittle metal crack under his grasp and he stopped.

Galvatron released Cyclonus’s wrist.

Before an apology could reach his lip plates the hunched seeker smiled politely at him and queried if he was the one feeling alright.

Time stopped being an illusion rather dramatically.

Cyclonus didn’t look how he did in Galvatron's processor.

Proud purples had become pale scratched lilacs. Bright proud red optics had dimmed to a smouldering crimson. He once stood tall, horns gleaming like a demon as he towered above foes hell he even stood noticeably taller than Galvatron himself, now the horns were bent and his spinal strut barely kept his head above his shoulders.

Oh, Cyclonus.

Dear sweet Cyclonus.

What happened to you?

What happened?

The Seeker still smiled and never spoke a word about his wrist. They sat down as Galvatron caressed the now lined faceplates that sat before him. He seemed so tiny now. Galvatron shut his optics.

He didn’t want to see him like this.

How could he be this way so soon?

It hadn’t been that long.

Had it?

Please, say it hasn’t.

Cyclonus cupped his face in his servos and whispered an apology before leaning into Galvatron’s cold chest.

Galvatron cradled the mech, cupping his head delicately and supporting all the necessary body points.

He was shaking so badly.

Galvatron’s body stayed rigid despite shaking as the droopy seeker in his arms whispered such sweet words to him.

A thank you.

A thank you for spending his time with him.

A thank you for making his life memorable and amazing.

And a request.

Take care of yourself Galvatron. I will always be with you.

Galvatron forced out a smile, it was the least he could do for Cyclonus now as he hugged him close but gently. He could feel the other mechs old overworked systems finally give out slowly and gently like a soft whisper so serene and soft for such a powerful warrior.

Galvatron choked back a mangled cry as he bowed his head touching foreheads with the corpse.

Cyclonus had given him everything including his spark.

Yet Galvatron had no spark to give back.


End file.
